The Vampire And The Human Girl's Forbidden Love
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: James Diamond is a vampire. Emerald Mitchell is a human, not to mention James' mate. Follow me as they go through challenges of being together. Rated M because I'm not sure if it will be smut, or just plain the human-is-about-to-be-killed sort of thing, so its rated M just in case. Read and review, and if anyone has any ideas for a story, let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I decided to do a story in which James is a vampire, and Emerald is his human love. So, its pretty much a spin-off of Twilight wrapped into Big Time Rush, except instead of other vampires hunting Emerald, other people will hunt her instead. Read and review, don't hate! If anyone has an idea for a story for me to write, let me know! ~BigTimeLoveBug_**

* * *

Emerald Mitchell walked through the Palm Woods Hotel, her raven-colored dark hair swinging from side-to-side as she walked.

"James!" The girl called, looking around the room.

Silence. No answer. Especially not one from her mercury-eyed brunette of a vampire boyfriend.

"James!" Emerald called, a brisk wind stinging her face.

Before the girl got to call her boyfriend again, a black-clad figure hung upside down, dark eyes staring right at her and a hand reaching out to touch her cheek.

"James..." Emerald breathed, relief flooding through her body as she smashed their lips together.

"Yeah, its me, baby...I'm here. Sorry it took me so long. Mom held me up because of a boring lecture about how I need to find a mate. Little does she know that I already found one." James said, jumping down and taking Emerald's hand in his.

"James...its just that, promise me something?" Emerald asked, avoiding her boyfriend's eyes.

"Of course. Anything, darling. Anything." James said, wrapping an arm around shoulders.

"Promise me that no matter what happens...no matter what we have to go through, promise me that no one will be able to tear us apart?" Emerald asked, avoiding his mercury brown eyes.

"Hey, look at me. I love you with all of my heart. I'm not going to let anyone break us apart. That's a promise." James said, tilting the raven-haired human's head up.

Emerald smiled, a faint blush coating her naturally pale cheeks.

"Oh! I almost forgot...there's another reason why I was late." James said, motioning to her to spin around.

Emerald did, her back to her boyfriend, who put a necklace around her neck with a smile.

"That's the other reason I was late. Now I don't have to guess your moods. I just have to look at this...and I'll know if your in danger or anything. I need you to never take this off, alright?" James said, kissing her cheek.

"I'm never going to take this off. I'm in love with you, and I...want to be with you for the rest of my life, if that's even possible." Emerald said, batting her big, dark, beautiful eyelashes.

"It will be possible, love. I'll find a way for it to be possible." James said, taking her hands and squeezing them.

"James...how is it possible, though?" Emerald asked, tilting her raven-colored head to the side.

"There are many ways, but...I don't really want to think about them right now. I'm in love with you, and just know that nothing will change that." James said, tapping her nose and starting to walk away.

"Wait, James! You didn't answer my question!" Emerald called to her boyfriend, who had stopped and had his hand reaching backward for her to grab onto it.

"Are you coming or what?" James asked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

She ran up and took his hand, causing him to smile in content as they walked on.

"You know, you are the most beautiful girl that i have ever met." James said, giving her mouth a quick peck.

"James...you and I both know that this isn't true." Emerald said, her emerald-green eyes on the ground.

James, rolling his eyes, grabbed the girl's chin and tilted it up so she was looking into his eyes.

"Emerald, you are beautiful. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." James said, grabbing her around the waist and dipping her.

"James...I kind of forgot how strong you were." She said, her emerald-green eyes going even wider than ever before when the brunette vampire's lips were about to touch hers.

"Are you alright with this?" He asked, a small smile on his face as his lips ghosted over her own bright pink ones.

"This is fine. I'm a little surprised, but I still like the fact that you dipped me without me even realizing it until I was...um...never mind." Emerald said, a small smile on her face.

James, taking the hint at the "never mind" part, and gave her a kiss.

The brunette vampire pulled away and put her on her feet with a smile.

The raven-haired, emerald-eyed girl's knees started to weaken from the kiss, and the brunette vampire quickly pulled her back onto her feet.

"Are you alright?" James asked, his mercury brown eyes wide.

"I'm fine. My knees are just weak because of..." The raven-haired girl started, a faint blush coating her cheeks.

"I'm guessing because of the kiss?" The mercury-eyed brunette asked, those same eyes wide.

Emerald nodded, a faint blush coating her cheeks as she avoiding the mercury eyes of her lover.

James tapped her nose, kissing her mouth again.

"Why do you like kissing me so much?" Emerald asked, tilting her head and a small smile on her face.

"Maybe because I love you so much and I love your kisses so much as well." James said, wrapping an arm around her pale shoulders.

Emerald giggled, getting on her tiptoes and kissing the brunette's lips another kiss.

James smiled back at his small girlfriend, raising a dark eyebrow at her emerald-green eyes.

"James...I love you so much. I just can't even believe that I'm lucky enough to have you as my un-dead boyfriend." She said, her eyes searching the ceiling.

After another kiss, they were both thinking the same thing and probably thought the other was thinking the same thing: they were in love and no one and nothing could change that.


	2. Chapter 2

James Diamond walked through the door of apartment 2J, smiling at the sight that he saw.

His girlfriend, Emerald Mitchell, was sprawled out on the orange-L-shaped couch of the apartment, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend as he walked across the floor.

"Do you really want to know?" Emerald teased, a small smile on her face.

The brunette rolled his eyes as he sat down next to her. "Of course I do."

"Well, I'm mostly thinking about you. How happy you make me." She said, a faint blush coating her cheeks.

"Baby...you make me so happy...you have no idea. I didn't think a vampire could love someone like you." James said, flashing a fanged smile at his lover.

"James...you have no idea how much I love you." Emerald said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you even know what your brother is going to do to me?" James asked, tilting his brown-mop-headed hair.

"I won't let him do anything to you." She said, wrapping her arms around his bronzed vampire shoulders.

"I don't...I don't want anyone to hurt you, Emerald. We can't be together, don't you get that?" James asked, leaning against the wall and snapping the plaster.

Before their eyes, a purple glow appeared, and a velvet red envelope with gold lettering marked _James Diamond and Emerald Mitchell _floated towards them.

Emerald cautiously opened the letter, sighing with relief as she scanned it when she realized that no one was threatening her...yet.

This is what the letter said: _Dear James and Emerald, we cordially invite you to an elegant vampire's ball hosted by the Queen of the Vampires herself, Brooke Diamond. As you both probably know, Ms. Diamond will be resigning from her rein as Queen, and James, as her only son, will be forced to find a mate very soon before...they...take over. Emerald, since you are dating said vampire prince, you are also invited. We hope to see you both there. ~The Royal Vampire Council_

"Emerald, I don't think we should go to this thing." James said, his eyes on the ground.

"Why? This is your family, James." Emerald said, her own eyes wide.

"I know, Emerald. I just...don't want anything to happen to you. You're a human and could seriously be hurt. I don't want that to happen to you." James said, sighing as he searched his girlfriend's face.

"James...I'll have you. And, by the way, who are 'they'?" Emerald asked, her raven-colored head tilted to the side in confusion.

James sighed. "This could put you in even more danger for knowing this, but, "they" are the dark vampires..." James trailed off.

"Wait. Aren't vampires always supposed to be dark?" The girl asked, her eyes on the ground.

"Yes, but, there can be good and bad vampires as crazy as that sounds. My mother and I are part of the good vampires...and my Dad is the ruler of the bad side of the vampires...and...there's something else that I haven't told you..." James trailed off again, his eyes on the floor.

Emerald took his hand in reassurance, silently telling him to continue. "I have a twin brother. His name is Shane and he's on the bad side of the vampires." James said, his eyes on the floor.

"So...you have a twin brother...who is the prince of the bad vampires...he can't be king of the good vampires...your Dad is resigning as King of the bad vampire clan, and you need to find a mate in order to be King of the good vampires and defeat your brother...and you don't want him to know about me because he could try and pretend to be you...and hurt me?" Emerald asked, knowing the rest that James hadn't told her on her own.

"How did you figure all of that out?" James asked, tilting his head at his human girlfriend.

"Only because I know you, James." Emerald said, her mind somewhere else at this point in time.

"Emerald, baby, what are you thinking about?" The brunette vampire asked with a small, reassuring smile.

"James...there's something I need to tell you...I just don't know how." The human said nervously, tucking a lock of raven hair behind her ear.

"You know that you can tell me anything." James said, taking the girl's hand in his and giving it a light kiss on the top, afraid that if he did much more, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"I know that, James...its just that..." Emerald trailed off, her eyes on her feet.

"Tell me, baby...what's the matter?" He asked, his mercury brown eyes wide with concern.

Emerald sighed and gave a small smile to her boyfriend. "Why tell you, when I can just show you." She asked, as a glowing gold light formed around her.

"Emerald, what's going on? What's wrong with you?" James asked, terrified that something bad might be happening to his girlfriend.

"James...I'm fine...its just that...I'm..." Emerald trailed off, looking down at him since she was up in the air.

"Your what? Tell me!" He said, reaching out to grab her. The mercury-eyed vampire yanked on her hand once it was in his grasp, and she fell forward and into his arms.

"I'm not just a regular human, James. I'm a princess." The emerald-eyed princess said softly, reaching out a hand to touch her boyfriend's face.

James opened his mouth to speak, shocked at what had happened and the new discovery about his girlfriend.

He said:

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, guys...sorry for the cliff hanger, but if you read the next chapter, then you will realize what James says. Read and review, don't hate!**_


End file.
